Almachai Suruuna
Summary A paladin of the guild Circle, Almachai is a caring draenei who generally always puts others before himself. He strives for everybody to be safe and happy, sometimes at the expense of his own well-being. In the past, Almachai had the impression his own opinions and ideas for everyone was what was best. But in time he eventually realized that his ideals were too radical and may be damaging the cause rather than helping. The young draenei eventually realized that some things set in place, even if he did not always agree with them, should be respected and that he should trust in them and his peers. Early Life Almachai grew up in Nagrand on the planet Draenor many years after his people escaped their home planet of Argus. His family owned a small farm in the town of Telaar where he, his twin brother Vorull, and his parents lived. Being the more cautious of the two, Almachai was always reluctant when following Vorull around Nagrand. Vorull enjoyed exploring the land, even going as far as getting dangerously close to the orc settlements. The two brothers grew up listening to the horrendous acts of the Legion. While Almachai learned to hate them Vorull quietly scoffed at the idea of Velen's followers turning down Sargeras's offer for power. When the Legion found Velen's people on Draenor, it attempted to obliterate them. Almachai's family managed to secure their place in the Exodar to get off the planet, but his brother was revealed on the ship to be a traitor. He had traded the safety of his people for personal gain and helped the Legion sabotage the Exodar. Almachai destroyed Vorull's gift from the Legion, which was a magical orb that was in the process of turning the traitor into a demon. Enraged by the full power of the orb being denied to him the now half-demon half-draenei Vorull tackled Almachai off of a ledge in the Exodar, giving him amnesia. The confused young Almachai had no memory and forgot his parents were on the ship. When the Exodar crashed onto Azeroth he decided to follow a hermit couple to Ashenvale. He spent his time tending to a garden learning about the wonders of herbalism until Deathwing ravaged the land. Almachai took what little belongings he had and set off to Eastern Kingdoms to learn the ways of the Light from the humans of Stormwind. Joining Circle Almachai joined Circle during his time in Stormwind recovering from an ankle injury he received in the Badlands. The setup of the guild and their carefree nature interested the paladin-in-training. For the first year Almachai, who was both young and immature, nearly constantly criticized the leader Rin'ara's leading. He thought he had Circle's best ideas in mind and that his ability to keep tabs on every suspicious entity around was superior to the leader's seemingly less interested mindset. After much turmoil and leaving Circle almost entirely, Almachai finally realized he needed to adapt his own ideas, not everyone else's conforming to his. = Falling in Love During an investigation into the activities of a new organization inside of Circle known as "the Coven", lead by the warlock Elsalin, Almachai worked with a worgen priest named Adressa. Their relationship was nothing more than acquaintance for a while until Adressa started to show feelings for the paladin. Almachai soon after that fell in love with her. They endured many adventures together including saving the life of a mutual friend Yorrin. Unfortunately, the cost of saving Yorrin was the life of the priest. Grief-stricken, Almachai worked hard to retrieve her body and resurrect her with the help of a druid and death knight. When Adressa was revived, she was weakened and unable to speak. It was while she was in bed recovering that Almachai asked her to marry him, to which she accepted. However misfortune struck again when an orc warlock came to stormwind and slain her. Almachai Conflicts in the Guild Almachai constantly struggled to convey his ideas to the guild, especially Rin'ara the leader, in order to keep the members safe. The two clashed in some moments until Almachai ultimately quit because Rin'ara refused to see eye-to-eye with him. After a while of thinking, it finally hit Almachai that there was in fact a reason why Circle had went through so much and survived with Rin'ara leading them. Eventually he asked to come back, getting one more chance from the guild. He has been working hard to earn Rin'ara's trust, as he has learned to trust her. Fall from the Light While fighting in Tanaan Jungle against the Iron Horde, Almachai accidentally stumbled into a group of fel orcs. He was attacked and managed to get away, but not before getting deeply scratched in the chest by one of the orcs. The wound became infected with felblight. It altered his mind and temporarily removed his connection to the Light, putting him into a deep depression. Added onto that, the blight ravaged his body, turning his blue skin pale, spikes growing around his body, and causing his hair to fall out. Almachai attempted to obtain more felblight in order to complete the transformation. He felt he had no other option because his Light had abandoned him and the call of the Legion was heard inside his head. Various members of the guild including Teralla, Elsalin, Aravana, and Yanwyyae banded together to stop him. He was shot by Yanwyyae to prevent him from getting to Tanaan. He was taken to Stormwind City where Yanwyyae got the help of the priest Laira to she work on surgically removing the blight. The procedure took a few hours, and eventually left Almachai free of the blight, but not without the damage being done to his body. With his Light being returned slowly Almachai's hope began to restore. However the blight and surgery to remove it weakened his muscles, making him unable to effectively wield a sword and shield and don heavy plate armor again. Spending months in the Cathedral District in Stormwind and the halls of the Exodar to recover the paladin devoted his newly restored Light to the arts of priesthood. Love Interests Adressa His late fiance, Adressa was the first woman Almachai ever fell in love with. It took him a long time to honestly smile without feeling pain from her being gone. Despite having a long life to live Almachai knows in his heart he will always have a piece of his heart devoted to his first love, Adressa. Whenever Almachai sees a golden lily, he remembers that he gave one to Adressa as a token of his love. Frequently the draenei goes to her grave in order to remove the brush and replace the flowers with fresh ones. Aravana Almachai never seemed to have too much animosity towards death knights. To him they were victims of the Lich King and a misunderstood group. Aravana caught his eye in Circle when he witnessed how strong of a leader he felt she was. Despite his crushing, Aravana was quick to crush his hopes in a cold manner. Despite that occurrence, Aravana surprisingly began to show feelings for him after the death of Adressa. Almachai fell in love with her, though their relationship was shaky due to Aravana's lack of soul and also lack of confidence in her abilities. Though she still says she loves him, Almachai would prefer the two just stay friends. Yanwyyae Yanwyyae had conflicts with Almachai due to their differing opinions on how to treat the orcs in the Iron Horde. Yanwyyae still had her husband's death fresh in her mind so showed extreme hatred for the Horde, while Almachai just felt the orcs had a leader who was leading his people to ruin. After much fighting, the two made up and in a moment where Almachai needed her the most. Yanwyyae saved his life when he became feltouched, literally cutting the blight from his body. She has proclaimed her love to him without him hearing, but it is difficult to determine both how he feels and how deeply her love for him goes. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Priests Category:Draenei